


[podfic] Bradley James' Guide to Survivng a Zombie Apocalypse- The Mall Edition

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Bradley James' Guide to Survivng a Zombie Apocalypse- The Mall Edition</i> by <b> giselleslash</b> read aloud.</p><p> All Bradley wants is a whopper avec fromage from Burger King, what he gets are 12 yr old girl zombies and icky sandpaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Bradley James' Guide to Survivng a Zombie Apocalypse- The Mall Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bradley James' Guide to Survivng a Zombie Apocalypse- The Mall Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8466) by giselleslash. 



  


**Duration:** 20mins  
 **Song Credit:**   
_Thriller_ by Michael Jackson  
 **Download** :[M4B](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/bradley-james-guide-to-surviving-zombie-apocalypse-mall-edition-audiobook)(10MB) || [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?dvmzhnz2gnm)(10MB) 

**Author's Note:**

> if you speak/know French, I do apologize as I've not the faintest clue, and uhm, butchered it quite a lot? 
> 
> It was an energetic read, so, I think it might rub your ears the wrong way (sorry) D:   
> Otherwise, it was exceptionally fun to do, and the fantastic four have obviously followed rule number 1: car sex cardio!


End file.
